


friends

by bakedvick



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedvick/pseuds/bakedvick
Summary: you said 'friends' and i was ok with that.





	friends

friends.  
thats what we say we are.  
i get it and i'm ok with that, but you turn to me and say: "i need to be fucked. hard. i'm almost desperate."  
my first thought is to press you against the wall and fuck you slow, hard and raw.  
and, i think about that at night. wet. trembling. for my fingers to be inside you and not on my clit getting me off.  
the next day, we meet and my eyes check you out more than ever. you know how i feel about you. you know my needs. you know and and you act on it.  
you tell me again, that voice of yours that overflow sexuality: "i need to be fucked." and, in the middle of my fourth bottle of beer, my hand is on your neck and my lips on yours. you moan inside my mouth and i laugh in the kiss. both happy and horny about what is going on.  
my hand is under your skirt in a second and i realize you are not wearing panties... i stop the kiss and you look me with a smirk stuck in your lips: "i told you i wanted to be fucked." i laugh again and you sit on my lap, your skirt up in your waist, your pussy wet rubbing in my belly. i tremble. you kiss me, hard. your tongue and mine dancing inside our mouths. my hands aggressively grabbing your ass and you moan again, sigh a soft "yes" and rock your body on mine. i scratch your thighs and you pull my hair, kissing me hard, bitting my lip, sucking my tongue.  
two fingers on your clit, you tremble. you're so wet. i play with it then letting my fingers dance between your lips until they are inside you, slow. you rock your body again. your head thrown back, your moan loud, my teeth on your neck, bitting and sucking. you are bouncing in my fingers, i'm fucking you hard. "more, please." you gasp and lock eyes with me, i smile and lick my lips then bit your lower, pulling it. i moan and another finger is inside you. you are trembling so hard right now. your moan turning into screams and your nails scratching my shoulders. i hold you close and fuck you harder, my fingers in and out, quick. you are going insane, i'm so close of losing it and then, you come. your pussy squeezing my fingers and you move slowly, feeling it, crying out.  
your teeth in my shoulder, hard. my nails in your back and my fingers going in and out slowly almost stopping. you kiss my shoulder and take my hand from between your thighs. my fingers are inside your mouth, your taste in your tongue and then in mine when you kiss me slow and we moan in the kiss. you suck my lower lip and lock eyes with me: "that's what i was talking about..."


End file.
